Power Rangers Mystic Force
Power Rangers Mystic Force (often abbreviated as "PRMF") is the fourteenth incarnation of the Power Rangers television series that started early February 2006 based on the Super Sentai series, Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Magical Squadron Magiranger). After the Japanese dub of Power Rangers SPD on Toei's TV channel in 2011, a Japanese dub of Mystic Force aired in August 2012. Atsushi Hashimoto, who originally played Kai Ozu/MagiRed in Magiranger, narrated the dub.http://www.toei.co.jp/release/tv/1199458_963.html Synopsis A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power and a great battle began...An army of the Undead led by a powerful warrior - Morticon swarmed over the land setting their sights on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth against insurmountable odds. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the greatest wizard of them all - Leanbow cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity. The evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. In the present day, the great sorceress Udonna enlists the help of five teenagers who are destined to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force to fight against the Undead army which has now been released. The Rangers practice their magical skills at a secret haven in the magical realm called Rootcore. The Xenotome grants the Rangers access to magical spells as they grow as individuals. During the great battle, the side of good prepares a proactive strike against the forces of darkness. Leanbow prepares to face the Master on his own, but is transformed into Koragg, the Knight Wolf. A brave knight known as Daggeron promises to protect Bowen - the son of Leanbow and Udonna. Born of magical blood, Bowen is said to be the light to rid the darkness. Daggeron is attacked by who he thought was a friend - Calindor. The two battled, but their magic collided left them cursed. After Morticon is destroyed, Necrolai finds a petrified mummy which becomes Imperious. The Rangers find a magic lamp which houses the great genie Jenji who aids them in the fight against evil. Using his former life as Calindor, Imperious tries to infiltrate the Power Rangers. Daggeron shows up just in time to save them as the legendary Solaris Knight. When Imperious steals Jenji to make a wish that the Power Rangers never existed, the Rangers must consult the Tribunal of Magic which grant them the Legend Warrior power. Meanwhile, Koragg begins to remember his past as Leanbow and it is revealed that Nick is in fact Bowen. Nick must accept his destiny as the Light and discover his connection to Fire Heart to take on a new challenge - the Ten Terrors of the Underworld. As the numbers of the Terrors dwindled, the Master took over the body of the unwilling Matoombo who Vida had learn was true of heart. To destroy all magic, the Master goes to the empress of all good magic - the Mystic Mother. Leanbow and Daggeron go to face him but are too late and Daggeron's vision of his downfall has become reality. The Master sucked all good power away from all of our heroes. Now powerless, can the Power Rangers confront unendurable odds to secure the future of the surface world and the mystical world before they are plunged into darkness? Characters Rangers Allies *Toby Slambrook *Phineas *Jenji *Piggy *Leelee Pimvare *Fire Heart *Tribunal of Magic *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Nikki Morlocks *Octomus the Master *Morticon *Necrolai *Imperious/Calindor *Barbarian Beasts **Warmax **Shrieker **50 Below **Fightoe *Ten Terrors ** Magma ** Oculous ** Serpentina ** Megahorn ** Hekatoid ** Gekkor ** Matoombo ** Itassis ** Black Lance ** Sculpin * Hidiacs/Styxoids. Foot soldiers armed with blades or staves * List of Mystic Force Monsters * Evil Power Rangers Mystic Force Arsenal Zords Episodes VHS/DVD Releases DVD * Power Rangers Mystic Force (Complete Season) RC2 Notes *This is the first season since Lightspeed Rescue to make no changes to the Sentai villains, and without either adding an original antagonist or removing a Sentai antagonist from the footage. **Also this is the only one in the Disney Era to keep a villain faction completely unchanged from its Sentai counterpart. *The show is noted, and often criticized, for heavily focusing on the Red Ranger over the others. Jackie Marchand says this was down to the sheer amount of MagiRed stock footage compared to the others.Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 20:03 to 20:20 *''Ron Wasserman'' was originally in talks to do the theme for the shows theme **On September 21, 2005 Ron received word from Disney that the rap-style theme he submitted was denied, but his other, more rock-style theme was still being overlooked. He then posted the rap-style theme on a fan message board. **On October 11, 2005 Ron Wasserman was informed by Disney that they will not be using either of the themes he submitted. He then posted the rock-style theme on a fan message board. *On November 7, 2005 Toon Disney aired the first teaser promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force."http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *On November 14, 2005 Toon Disney aired a 30-second and a 1-minute promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force."http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *This is the first Power Rangers series to simultaneously feature Blue and Pink female Rangers with a male Yellow Ranger on the same team; as well as the only season where Yellow and Blue switch genders in the 3 male-2 female team (Yellow is male and Blue is female). *Following SPD, whose episodes had one word titles, Mystic Force's episodes (with the exception of The Snow Prince) all have two words in them as a in joke to director Bruce Kalish. *This is the first Power Rangers team not to pilot their zords but rather become them. ** This is also the first season in which the auxillary Zords(e.g. the Solar Streak, Catasros) don't combine in any way with the Ranger's primary Megazord. *Kelson Henderson (Boom in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in this series (making the third series in a row that he has been in at some point). He plays Phineas. *Antonia Prebble (Krista in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, and the voice of S.P.D. Nova Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in Mystic Force as Clare, The Sorceresses' Apprentice. * This is the first Power Rangers team to feature capes as part of their uniforms. (Note: The Magna Defender from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy also had a cape. However his position as a Power Ranger is disputed). * It was the first series to be part of a joint-project between Disney and Toei (the first part being its Japanese counterpart, Mahou Sentai Magiranger) * In one of the Mystic Force promos, the Rangers' Japanese counterparts, the Ozu family, are visible. * Madison and Vida are sisters. Mystic Force is the first series with two sisters as Power Rangers, and the fourth team with siblings after Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja Storm and later Ninja Steel. However it is the first to feature siblings as active members of the original core team. The previous seasons had one sibling as a core ranger and the other as the 6th rangers: (the Red Ranger and Magna Defender were brothers in Lost Galaxy; the Pink Ranger and Titanium Ranger were siblings in Lightspeed Rescue; the Thunder Rangers were brothers in Ninja Storm, but the core team is the three Wind Rangers; the Red Ranger and Gold Ranger were brothers in Ninja Steel). This also completes the trifecta for the series creating two pairs of brothers, a pair of sisters, and a sibling pairing during the show’s run. * This is the first season to have a whole family as active Power Rangers. * Mystic Force is also the first Power Rangers series to have a father and son as Power Rangers, followed by Power Rangers Dino Super Charge and Power Rangers Ninja Steel. * Mystic Mother (formerly known as Rita Repulsa) was the source of the Mystic Force powers and established their connection to the morphing grid. This was done as a tribute to Machiko Soga, the actress that portrayed Witch Bandora in Zyuranger (dubbed in MMPR as Rita Repulsa) who had passed away from pancreatic cancer in 2006. * While the SPD Rangers don't appear, their ally Piggy (played by Barnie Duncan, who also does Toby) does. He chats with Jenji saying that "In 20 years this place will be crawling with aliens," referencing SPD. * This is the first season to start a chain of 32 episodes per season, which would continue through RPM. *Episode 28: Light Source I meets the 600th Episode Mark. *This is the first series since Zeo to have the Rangers not wearing their colors at one point. *This was the final series to air on ABC Family. *This season shares similarities with the previous season: **Both have red-blue-green-yellow-pink main team formation. **Both have 8 regular members. **Both have the main team's power up (S.W.A.T. mode and Legend mode). **Both have unique secondary megazords (S.W.A.T. megazord and Manticore megazord). **The 6th ranger is gold and the 7th ranger to appear. **The Red Ranger is the last one to morph first. *This also has some similarities to Ninja Storm. **Red Ranger gets a bird-based Zord. **Yellow Rangers are male. **Blue Rangers are female, have hydrokinetic powers, and a love interest. They both also feature a tail fin as their insignia. **There are Lion-based Zords that make up a majority of their respective Megazords. **There are also Firebird-based Zords. *This season has even more similarities to Samurai. ** Rangers use the same primary weapon that can morph into their personal weapon. **Red rangers hare Pyrokinetic capabilities(Jayden/Nick). **Blue rangers have hydrokinetic capabilities.(Kevin/Madison) **Pink Rangers have Aerokinetic capabilties.(Vida/Mia) **Yellow Rangers use a ranged weapon.(Earth slicer and Magistaff-Crossbow Mode) **Green Rangers have Geokinetic and Chlorokinetic capabilities and wield a secondary melee weapon.(Mike (Samurai)'s Forest Spear/Xander Bly's Magistaff in Axe Mode) **Both teams use cellphone-based morphers (Samuraizers/Mystic Morpher). **Both teams have the main team's power up (Super Samurai mode and Legend mode). **6th Rangers have a slightly different morpher and are gold (Antonio's Samurai Morpher/Daggeron's Solar Cell Morpher). *** Both 6th Ranger's morphers also use a slightly different system than the main team's morphers for both morphing and various other feats.(Antonio texts the kanji while Daggeron uses different punch cards in conjunction with his morpher.) **There are Lion-based Zords. **The main Battlizer adds white accents to the ranger's Uniform. *As with quite a few Rangers from almost every season, Nick's regular/personal enemy in battle is Koragg. *This is one of Power Rangers seasons that does not have original US zord footages. The other is Power Rangers Megaforce, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1), and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive External Links * Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website de: Mystic Force fr: Force Mystique ru:Power Rangers Mystic Force Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese Category:Disney Era Category:2000's Power Rangers Series